


I Got You Dancing

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Dancing, Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Music, Party, Singing, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't keep the Power Rangers away from music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Dancing




End file.
